Development of simple methods of identification of abnormal hemoglobins will be continued. Quantitative estimations of the electrophoretic mobilities of mutant hemoglobins in the previously described methods of electrophoresis will be compiled and computerized to provide a means of identifying them. These methods - electrophoresis of the hemoglobins on cellulose acetate and citrate agar, and of the globins in urea mercaptoethanol buffers of pH 6.0 and 8.9 - will be supplemented by data from isoelectric focusing and from electrophoresis in the presence of Triton X. This system of identifications will be tested by collaborative trails of a "Working Party" of the International Committee for Standardization in Hematology of the World Health organization. Studies will be continued of Hb Cowtown (beta 146 His-Leu), a mutant with high oxyzen affinity; other members of the family with this mutant will be studied and genetic, clinical and hematologic data will be evaluated. We shall continue to provide a reference service for several state laboratories with hemoglobin screening programs (Alabama, New York, Texas). In the past, this has resulted in the finding of about twenty new hemoglobins.